The Trees Have Eyes
by edwardsgirlfriend1
Summary: Isabella Swan. A creature that the world has commonly referred to as 'Mother Nature'. As if. She is the leader of a hidden group of creatures that have never been brought before man before. Then, one day, shes meets a perfect stranger...
1. Chapter One: Mother Nature

Forks, Washington. What a calm, interesting, little town. So many unsuspecting mortals here to screw around with. So many places for someone of my ilk to reside without worry of being recognized or discovered.

Being a mortal, probably and hopefully having the privilege of never meeting me before, I am Isabella Swan, Bella as I am commonly known among all the towns' folk I've come to meet. However, in the society of Taurus, where only extremely powerful, outrageous, rebellious, and mystical women rule all forest lands; I am known as Weeping Willow. This is a frequent name found among my kind, for it's the usual shape that most of us take on. You may have already guessed this; however, for those of you that are a bit slower than the average human, Weeping Willows are shape shifters and I am their leader. We have the ability to change from ordinary, everyday humans into large trees that have been bestowed upon us. The stage in between these two forms is our most beautiful and deadly shape that we can possess. A goddess of the earth, some may say. The very few humans who have spotted us in this form report to their peers that they've seen the true 'Mother Earth'. What the fuck ever. Dreamers, that's what they are.

Back to what I was saying about Forks. Yes, it's a small town. Easily fooled by beauty in order not to see it's true potential and abilities which lie underneath. Magic, I can feel, is running solidly beneath my roots as I walk undetected through the darkened streets. Every house is in order, all it's residents safely tucked into bed. No, I can't see through the walls and look inside to see it. Nor can I read the minds of those in the houses. I can only sense it, my eyes seeing small sparks of life inside the homes. They lay still, though some of course are moving in ways I can only imagine in my mind. Most likely horny teenagers sneaking out to get a good fuck before their parents wake to see them gone. If I were them, I wouldn't even bother. Why go about the night when danger is at it's peak to have a little fun? Yes, it's a stupid question to ask because it's self explanatory, but that's beside the point. This is when creatures like myself walk about the world and cause delicious havoc and mayhem, only to watch close by in the early morning hours as humans discover it and wonder what on earth happened. This causes a small, dark chuckle to rise out of my throat. What fun I'm going to have here.

So many horrible places to hide, to cause chaos on the ones who live in the houses near them. However, near the outskirts of town, I spot a rather large, ostentatious house. If you can even call it a house. It's more of a marble mansion, making me not even wanting to touch it, for fearing that a speck of dirt from my finger would damage it's beauty. It's pure white walls glisten in the moonlight brightly. But from what I can hear from more than one of the houses inside, the outside of the house is mostly the purest thing you can find in there. No need to be dwelling on that at the moment, however. I'm here for business, not to fuck, or even listen to it as some love to do. Disgusting.

I move swiftly and silently around to the back of the house, heading straight into the woods. I stop suddenly, feeling a pair of unknown eyes upon me. Being in my 'Mother Earth' form at the moment, this may cause a problem later on. I glance quickly out of the corner of my eye to see a figure watching from the house through the top floor window, even though the entire back side of the house is made entirely of glass. Tall, from what I can see, but no face since the light in the room they're in is shining behind them. Faster than they can see, I place my hand onto the tree in front of me and move into it. Being an oak tree that I'm in, this is a bit roomy for me, uncomfortably so. But it'll have to do until the person turns away. I watch the house through the tree's eyes, seeing them still stare out into the forest. Then, just as I had moved, they were gone, vanishing from my sight. _Interesting…_ I sink through the oak's roots into the moist soil that was beneath my bare feet only moments ago. I travel like a dark colored snake through the ground for awhile, searching for the perfect tree. Sometimes this can be difficult, but only if it's a large span of forest that I'm searching in.

Finally I came upon it. A beautiful weeping willow, lying right at the edge of the most gorgeous meadow I have ever laid my eyes on. In my 109 years, I've never seen anything as peaceful or harmonious to nature as this meadow. Even in the moonlight, with it's rays of light shining upon the flowers below, I couldn't help but stare. This will have to be my secret place, my place to reside and reminisce in the wonders that have been created seemingly just for me. I reach down to my side, pulling up into my view two figurines. I step into the moonlight and sit, setting one of the two on either side of me. I touch the top of their heads lightly, causing dark spirals to sprinkle down their sides as they grow. Alice is the first to wake up, a small, dark haired fairy. Even in human form she resembles more of a pixie than an actual human. Her bright green eyes open widely as she takes in our surroundings, making a rather large and radiant smile spread across her face. On my left, Rosalie as finished stretching and now is laying down, basking in the moon's glorious glow. Her long, golden hair has gathered leaves and grass, not that she really cares. She's actually taller than me, even if I am her master. She glances once around her, and then closes her eyes, even though she's not really sleeping. None of us can sleep, only briefly resting when I take my shape or slip into a near by tree. Alice and Rose are my guardians, assigned to be with me at all costs, coming when I call them to wake. Together in human public, we probably just look like supermodels, hardly blending in. But neither do most of those in Taurus.

"It's so beautiful…," Alice whispers, afraid to break the magic of the place by speaking too loud.

"You think everything is beautiful, Al." Rosalie can be such a pest at times.

"Yes, but this is…absolutely amazing. How ever did you come to find this place?" She asks of me, gliding up gracefully.

"I just came to stumble upon it." I get up along with her, standing at least a foot above her. "Well, it's our current residence until it's time to leave."

"Or when you want to leave." Rose glares at me with accusing eyes. "We don't ever have to go back, you know. We could just room where we please and stay at calm in the place of nature."

I decide to go along with it for a moment, but then go against. Can't let anyone when in an argument with me. I'm that bloody stubborn. "Yes, we could but where's the fun in that? Why not move on every once in a while and wreck havoc upon this unsuspecting world?"

"Because it's bloody tiring!" She's standing now, fists clenched. She knows I could kill her in a second. But that would be an utter waste of time and energy. Just because she's my body guard doesn't mean I'm weak. It's just to create the illusion. Yes, both her and Alice are very strong and independent women, some of the best in my book. But to stay in one place with them and not move on for a long period of time would be a recipe for disaster, and as much as I'd love that, it just would cause trouble for me in the long run.

"Everything's tiring with you."

"Will you stop being so stubborn and selfish and just think about what we want for a change? Can we at least stay in one spot for a long while and not leave unannounced like we do everytime?"

I stalk up to her, glaring her down. I can see the fear in her eyes, even though she stands her ground in front of me. Good girl. "How about this: if I find one reason to stay in a place for a long amount of time, then I will consider your offer. If not, we move on as planned and no arguments on the matter until you are able to bring it up with the rest of the court. Agreed?"

Alice's eyes flickered nervously between the two of us, impatient for an answer. Slowly, yet unsatisfied, Rosalie nodded, sighing in defeat. I love them both dearly, but seriously, they can be a real fucking pain in the ass.

"Good. Now let's scope out the land before sun rise." At this, I take off running, the two of them on my close heels.

Running always clears my mind. The feeling of being free and unleashed sends pleasure down my spine like no orgasm ever has. I rush through my beloved trees, their hands scratching my legs and sides, making the dark green blood that runs through my veins trickle across my skin. As I begin to gain more speed, a small pair of wings begin to unfold from my middle back, growing larger and larger until they were large and beautiful. My wings are a luminous green that when the light hits, it shimmers like diamonds in the sun. My veins run along the sides, making a dark green contrast with the rest of it. As the wind brushed against them, my wings began to flutter, moving faster and faster until I became invisible with the wind. I lost myself to nature, letting it's wondrous power take over me. Yes, it's true that when Willows let themselves be surrendered to nature that glow an eerie green glow. This has caused reports among the human race of the so called 'Mother Nature' being seen. That she truly exists. Believe what you want, but Mother Nature doesn't exist. She's just a fable that people make up and worship in order to have some other source of life. It's not thoughtful or flattering to me that people would call me that. It's utterly disgusting.

A loud growl echoes throughout the forest, pulling me to an abrupt halt. Alice, not knowing that I've stopped, crashes right into me, sending us both to the forest floor.

"You really need to watch where you're going," I say to her, spitting the leaves out of my mouth.

"Well, you're the one that stopped. How was I supposed to know?" She took my extended hand and pulled me up so I was standing once more.

_You could try looking to see if I stopped or not._ Another growl. My head whipped toward the sound, an automatic response. What the hell is that? "Come on," I whisper softly, but loud enough for them to hear me, and take off running. The noise grows louder as I grow closer. I mutter a few soft words and Al and Rose disappear into small shards of light. They have returned to their original size of their ancestors, but still awake so they may guard me.

I stop when the noise becomes too loud. It seems to be surrounding me in the trees. Lightly, as to not ruffle their leaves, I move aside a branch of a tree. A bear turns slowly in a circle, focusing on an object that I cannot see. _A better look maybe…_ I climb like a chipmunk up the tree and camouflage into the tree. Down below is a man, huge and bulky like a giant. Dark, curly hair is tussled around on his head, like he's been rough housing or forgot to comb his hair in the morning. The bear continues to growl at him, adding more confusion to my mind. Why would a bear growl at a plain man? Not like he's going to attack, but like he's afraid? Afraid of what? Just then, a blur of white and gold rushes at the bear, tackling him to the ground. I chuckle darkly, though my mind is screaming at me to stop this. Not a frickin chance. This is too entertaining. _No! Stop this now!_ Hell no! God damn, I'm confused.

The blur was another man, or _creature_ (how hypocritical). Him and the other male fight over the bear, which lay dying with blood running in slashes down it's back. Roars like I've never heard before echoed from their throats as they bit and slashed at each other. Alice giggled giddily at the show while Rose stared with a mischievous grin upon her face. "Go on and have fun with them," I tell them softly, so as not to alert the males of our presence. "But don't cause too much trouble." They didn't need anymore of a invitation. Both little shards of light had disappeared from my shoulder by the time the last tone of my voice had faded.

Below me, a twig snapped. I looked down sharply to see a head of black curly hair with blonde streaks below me. His skin was paler than a ghost, about as pale as mine. From what I could see, he was lanky, but not as bulky as the other males. Especially that big one. He seemed tall, almost tall enough so small wisps of hair standing on top of his head brushed the edge of the lower tree branch. He seemed to be looking for something; his eye brows furrowed slightly on his forehead.

_Closer…_ my thoughts dared me. Without a single sound, I blended into the tree, moving downward toward the trunk, downward toward the stranger. Finally having planted my feet on the ground, the roots digging wonderfully into the tips of my toes, I get a better looked at the man. Slightly taller than me, his eyes a dark black color with a trace of gold on the outside. He wore a black leather jacket with only a muscle shirt underneath. And, of course, the shirt was a see through white, so I could see the lines of his very impressive chest beneath. His legs were covered with tight black jeans, sending chills down my spine. His mouth was full, perfect juicy lips that made me want to lean in and kiss him to death. He is clearly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my existence. _As if he was made for me…_ No, I can't go there. _But he's so perfect, so beautiful._ I know he is. _ So why not have him?_ Because he's not mine to have. A man this gorgeous must have a mate, or at least a girlfriend. That made my brain shut up.

For a moment, he placed his hand on the tree, specifically on my stomach, just below my breasts. I sucked in a breath of much needed air, his touch sending shock waves through me. He stilled, sensing someone in the wood. I threw a hand over my mouth, hopefully lessening the sound of my hyperventilating. He turned rapidly, turning his head so I could still see his face, his back laying against the bark, crushing my chest. I tried to stifle the soft moan that escaped my lips. I couldn't, however, stop the flow of warm pool of liquid that began to gather between my legs. His eye lids fluttered, breathing deeply. _He can smell my arousal._ This made me pool even more. He turned to face me once again, looking for the source of my scent _God, please stop this torture._ His hands moved lower down the trunk, his finger tips running along the bark, until they brushed my upper thigh. I snapped out of it, a low growl building in the back of my throat. He paused and slowly tilted his head up. He stared at me, like he could look through the bark and actually see me.

"Edward?" someone called. His head whipped around toward the call, lifting to his feet at an inhuman speed. He glanced back at me once then took off running. I sighed deeply, letting out the air that I didn't even know I held. _Edward_. Very old fashioned, novel almost.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asked me by my ear, her high pitched, bell like voice taking me out of my reverie.

"Nothing," I answered, still staring after him. "Let's go." With that final glance, though he still lived in my mind for hours afterward, I left to my meadow to lie in the beauty of my trees.


	2. Chapter Two: Flickering Lights

**A/N: Sorry that this chappie took so long! I hate writer's block…anyway your ideas really really helped me lol. Well here's some information to clear up the confusion: Bella is like a Mother Earth/Keeper of the Forest type creature. She can morh with her surroundings and has multiple forms. Alice and Rosalie are sprites or very small fairies that are always near Bella and can only be seen by her when they are in their true form. They can grow into human size and pretend to be humans, but it's rare that they do. They are sort of her bodyguards in a way. And of course, because in my opinion it is soooo much smexier, Edward is the ultimate bad boy/nerd lol. Very masculine and tough with a soft core that no one has ever touched. **

**And just as a warning for future chapters, this story is MATURE! So, there may be (and probably will be) lemons in the future. If you don't like those, then just skip over that part. ^_^**

**Well, here ya go!**

**Edward POV:**

"HEY EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I sighed and rolled over, trying to let the dull softness of the bed beneath guard my ears from Emmett's insistent shouts. Why did he have to be such a loud pain in this ass? But no matter how hard I tried, I would always fricking hear him…

Suddenly, my door slammed open and something crashed on top of me. In flash, I kicked back, sending whatever it was off of me and across the room. I sprung up, prepared to fight, when I heard Emmett laughing insanely on the floor.

"You should have seen your face!" he gasped, clutching his sides as he continued to roll around like a giant ball.

I relaxed, annoyance running through my veins. "What the flipping hell, dude?" I spat, bending down to clean up the mess of my night stand beside me. Books and papers were everywhere. _God damn it…_

Emmett sat up on elbow, still very much at ease. "I just wanted a good laugh before we left. Plus, you know I like surprising you."

I just turned and glared at him.

"Guys are you coming or what?" shouted Jasper from downstairs, impatience very evident in his thoughts and mind.

"We're coming, honey bunch." Emmett sprung up off the floor, heading for the door. "Come on, Edward."

I looked at him. "Honey bunch?"

He laughed loudly. "You'll figure it out later."

I chuckled to myself as he disappeared down the hall. _Wow, just wow._

Just the feel of running spread such a warm calmness over me. My feet pounded at the earth, the soft grass beneath softly crunching. The wind blew past me in a rush, the thrill of the hunt pounding through my veins. The smell of blood called to me like a siren from hell. A blur of dull yellow flashed in the corner of my eye. I whipped my head to the right, spotting a mountain lion. He obviously hadn't caught my scent yet, seeing as I'm downwind. I stuck close to his heels, a low growl building into my throat. He ran faster, sensing me behind him. Just as I was about to pounce, a shout of pain sounded.

I growled angrily, following the sound. _This better be fucking important or I'm choppin' Emmett's dick off…_

When I came to the clearing, I couldn't believe the sight that I saw. Jasper and Emmett were flailing about in the air, swatting at tiny beams of light.

"Ah, fuck. Cut it out!" Jasper shouted, falling on his ass. The beam of light make a sound, almost like a giggle, and swirled around him.

I grinned mockingly. Emmett looked like he was doing some kind of bizarre break dance. I stifled a loud chuckle, trying to hide my presence the best that I can. I leaned against the tree against me , enjoying the sight.

Someone, or _something_ gasped.

My body turned stiff, my nose searching for the scent of the unwanted presence. A small tint of fresca filled the air. Alluring. Addicting.

My hand rested against the tree bark, my eyes searching. The scent became stronger. It was coming from…the tree. I turned to it, my hands feeling all over. Suddenly, I heard a low growl, taking me back a step. _God damn…_

"Edward!" Jasper called, driving my attention away from the large oak that stood before me.

_A little help please_, he begged, the light flipping him over off the ground. He landed in a thud on the ground, a groan escaping his mouth. _Please…_

I laughed loudly and sprinted for the light. It shrieked and glided upward, along with the other one. There twirled above our heads for a moment, then took of to the forest. I shot off, following their trail. But when I came to the oak tree, they had disappeared, a faint giggling trailing off in the distance.

**A/N: Aight, I know that it's shor! Way way short compared to how much I usually write, but my next chappie is on the way. Please feedback. I ain't posting another one until I get ****at least**** 10 feedback!!! Thank you, peoples! **


	3. Chapter Three: Breath

**A/N: Aight, here ya go! I got my 10 feedback that I wanted, so here ya go! The new chappie! This one's a filler so be sure to pay attention to every little detail. Enjoy:**

Forks High School: the social center for both hormones and immaturity. This is where I have to spend the remainder of my time in this pathetic excuse for a town.

I stared across the parking lot, my body hidden within a large willow. Bunches of teenagers stood around, seeming to talk about important issues, such as who likes who and what happened at a party last night. Curse my high-sensory hearing.

_Would you go already?_ Rose complained, her statue resting against my hip.

"Chill, I'm going," I whispered harshly, silencing her. I stared at myself in the bark of the tree. My long brown hair was down, loosely hanging around my shoulders. I wore a dark green dress, the fabric clinging comfortably to all my curves. Black lace trimmed the edges, giving a Eco Chick/Gothic kind of feel. I love it.

With a wave of my hand, the bark parted, letting me leave its tender walls. "Thank you very much, Willow," I said kindly, bowing slightly.

The tree's branch bended, waving it long leaves in a bow. I smiled. Always show respect to the forest. You never know how it'll help you in the future.

I strutted toward the main office, barely noticing the many people staring at me. I stepped through the door, the wall slamming sharply behind me. The room was slightly cool, not that it bothered me. Plants and various other flora hung about the walls, making me feel like I was still outdoors. That made me smile; these people really love their foliage. A middle-aged woman sat behind the desk, her face buried in a book. I coughed softly, drawing her attention toward me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She chuckled softly, setting her book aside. "I didn't see you there, sweetie."

Oh lord… "It's alright, ma'am," I replied, grinning. "It's a very good book. Though I didn't particularly care for the ending."

She stared at me in silent shock. Obviously teenagers don't read books from the Oprah Winfary Club. "You've read _There Eyes Were Watching God_?"

"Yes, I have." I extended my hand toward her, my dark green nails glittering in the slightly-dim light. "My name is Isabella Swan. I am the new student here."

"Oh." She stood, shook my hand, and started scurrying about, picking up random papers. After a few minutes of searching, she handed me my schedule. "I hope you have an enjoyable first day."

"Thank you very much, you too." With that I left the office. As soon as I left the room, the smile disappeared from my face. I hate fucking acting.

_Nice charade, Hun. Very convincing. Even for me._

_Shut up, Rose._

_Will you guys stop. It's annoying the hell out of me._ Alice was so blunt I almost started laughing.

"Hello there." Someone had come up beside me, their hand resting on my shoulder.

I stopped and turned my head to the right. A boy with wavy, blonde hair stood before me, grinning widely, his whole "rich boy" outfit working pretty well. I guess you could say he was attractive. But, to tell you the truth, I'm more a…roughish brunette type girl.

"Hello," I said pleasantly, my eyes cold as ice. "Could you kindly remove your hand from my shoulder."

He ignored my request. "My name's Mike Newton. And may I ask what yours is?"

Dude, not in the mood. I smiled grimly, glaring at him. "No you may not. I ask nicely, once again, that you withdraw your hand from my shoulder." I start walking again, trying to throw him off, but he followed. Persistent bastard.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to get to know me better. Seeing you're new and all." I stared at him and stop. _This guy can't take a hint can he?_ Alice and Rosalie remained silent.

"Listen here, Mike Newton, I've only known your acquaintance for the past two minutes and you're already pissing me off. Fuck off." I grabbed his hand tightly, making him hiss with pain. Bones crunched, his eyes widening. I flipped him, his back landing with a loud thud on the ground. He grunted, pain running up and down his spine. I chuckled softly, smiling in delight. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I said get your hand off my shoulder." As I walked away, Alice and Rose started cracking up, their figurines trembling slightly.

_Holy shit_, Alice said in between laughs, wheezing slightly. I tried not to laugh too much myself, heading for my first period class.

The first four hours seemed to go seemingly without end. To tell the truth, I longed to become part of my forest again, my eyes staring out the windows toward the leaning trees most of the time. They called to me silently, begging me to return to them. I spoke to them softly in my native tongue, assuring them that I will return soon.

Finally, much to my delight, the bell rang for lunch. One girl in my class named Jessica tagged along with me, her never ceasing chatter boring me to no end. If I was human, I'm sure my ears would've fallen off. The moment that I entered the cafeteria, I sensed another immortals presence. I scanned the room, searching. However, I saw no one. Alice and Rose were on alert, scanning the room.

_I can't see anyone. _They compained.

_One moment._ I tapped on Jessica's shoulder, directing her attention from whatever she was talking about to me. "I'm going to the restroom. Will you hold my spot please?"

"Sure." She looked at me strangely and turned away. I hurried to the bathroom, closing myself in the stall. I set Alice and Rose on the ground, tapping their heads lightly. They rose to human height, stretching and yawning. Their uniforms expanded, their long green dresses reaching the ground, a large brown belt encircling their waist.

"Thank you! Now let's go," Alice exclaimed, bouncing out of the stall. Rose just followed silently, grimness setting in around her. I ignored her and lead them back to Jessica, whose eyes opened widely at the sight of us.

"Jessica, I would like to introduce you to my dear bo- I'm mean friends, Alice and Rosalie. They're new here as well."

She just stared. "Ok." She turned away and started chatting with the girl in front of us, Lauren I believe her name was. Whatever, I didn't care.

_Do you see anything?_

_No,_ replied Alice. _ I don't see anyone of suspicion._

_When we get our food, let's head over to that table in the corner_. She gestured slightly toward a table in a very dark corner. _Don't want to attract any unwanted attention._

I agreed. _Very well then._ When we reach the counter, there wasn't anything that wasn't meat. I grimaced at the variety of beef and pork, no vegetables anywhere in sight. _Disgusting._ I headed for the table, Alice and Rose at my heels. I sat swiftly, putting my hand under the table. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them. When I brought my hand back up from under the table, an apple rested in my hand.

_Nice choice,_ commented Alice, chopping down on a carrot. Rose sat and scanned the room, not interested. _Come on, hun. You need to eat something to keep your strength up. Can't attack anyone on an empty stomach._ Alice tossed her a pomegranate, Rose's favorite.

She smiled softly, said thank you, and started eating. Suddenly, a large burly boy, I should say man, came up behind Alice. "Excuse, but you are sitting in our seats." I studied him. He had nothing on that wasn't leather. Jacket, pants, gloves…it was one of the men from the forest. The curly haired one. Alice turned and stood up, the size comparison between the two very humorous.

_Holy shit he's tall_, she said quietly.

_I know. Keep your ground Alice. Watch him._ I looked around us. A few people caught on to the scene that was being created, but not many. _There's too many people here for him to make a scene._

_I don't know about you guys, but he's kind of cute…_

_Rosalie!_

_Sorry…but he is!_ Behind her stood two others, a blonde and a bronze haired one. The one who… ah god damn it. I started to pool, remembering the feeling of his hands on me. His eyes were a dark gold hue, hypnotizing. He was also decked out in leather, but I could still see a thin white muscle shirt under his jacket, pressing tightly against his chest.

_Bella, are you ok?_ Alice looked at me strangely, my eyes trying not to stare at him.

_Yeah I'm fine._ I turned back to the burly one. "I'm sorry but your seats are now taken."

He stared at me in shock. The bronze haired one stared at me strangely, something strange hiding within his eyes. "We would very much appreciate it if you would move."

I smiled grimly. "Well I'm afraid to disappoint you, but we're not moving."

Annoyance began to flitter into his eyes. _Alice, go ahead. _She stood and circled them all while he spoke. "I'm going to ask you one more time to get up before I move you myself."

"You lay a hand on her then you can look forward to growing a new nut sack, dude." Rose stood up quickly, glaring right into his eyes. He backed away a bit, his hand slightly covering his crotch, bumping right into Alice.

_This one's name is Emmett Cullen._ She walked slowly behind the others, her fingers lightly trailing over their shoulders. _The blonde is Jasper Hale, and the other is Edward Cullen. I can't decipher what they are at the moment, but I know that they aren't human._

_They were the ones we saw last night attacking the animals._ Rose growled silently, the one called Emmett's eyes widening.

_Watch it, Rose. He might be able to hear you,_ I cautioned softly, eyeing them. Even though I doubted that he could. Precautions should be taken anyway.

Just then the bell rang. I stood slowly, trying to stay calm. "Nevertheless, this may have been yours, however," I looked at the other two. "This is now ours. So fuck off." With that, I turned to leave.

"It isn't yours until your name is on it." I turned, glaring silently at the bronze haired one. His voice was calm and smooth, like honey. Ah, god damn it.

"You want our names on it?" I put my foot on the chair, hiked up my dress and snatched the knife attached to my leg. I craved our names in Tauran onto the table. With a smile, I re-holstered the knife and stood up straight. "There you go, ass hole. Have a pleasant day." We walked away calming, Alice and Rose glaring back for a moment. _That was interesting._

_Nice touch on the table. Did it in cursive too._ Alice grinned silently. We exited the building silently, turning the corner. I tapped their heads softly, trails a glitter moving toward my waist. They hung there, alert even as they were resting.

_Stay calm and watch for those guys. They may be trouble in the future._ I walked to my fifth hour, Biology. As soon as entered the room, my eyes went to the only available seat: next to Edward Cullen. _God fucking damn it._ I handed the slip to the teacher, a hairy middle-aged gentlemen with a bald spot growing in the middle of his head.

"Very good," he said mutely. As I was heading to my seat, he grabbed my arm. "Class, this is our new student, Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Bella," both me and Edward said, much to my surprise. _How the hell does he know my name? I doubt he can read Tauran. _

"Bella." He still didn't let go of my arm. "Your seat will be next to Edward." All the girls in the class glared at me, even some of the boys.

I glared at the teacher. "Let go of me. Now." He did, stepping back, eyes wide at the force of my stare.

As I made my way back to the table, someone whispered my name. I turned and saw Mike Newton sitting beside me, waving limply. I groaned inwardly. Another problem I gotta deal with. I sat down next to Edward, trying to ignore his presence.

He stared at me, as I could see out the corner of my eye, looking me over. He open and closed his mouth a few times, trying to say something. "Whatever you're gonna say, say it already. The clicking sound your making with your mouth each time you close it is annoying the fucking hell out of me," I spat softly.

A look of shock passed over him. "You don't have to be so freaking rude. I was trying to hello."

I said nothing, embarrassment flooding over me. I could feel my cheeks get warm. Damn it…

He held out his hand. "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

I looked at him. _No, really, Einstein. _"I know. And may I inquire as to how the hell you know that I wish to be called Bella instead of Isabella?"

He stopped for a moment. "That's all I've heard people call you around the school. I just assumed - "

"Well, if you assume, you know that it means you're an ass, which you have just recently proven to me."

"But how can it be wrong to call you by the name you prefer if I assumed correctly?"

"Because making assumptions is the process in which enemies are made, sir."

We stared at each other for a moment. "So, are you saying, that we are now to be considered enemies?"

"It would appear so."

"What if I don't wish to be your enemy?'

"Then too late." _Wow, he's persistent._

He smiled. "But would you please give me the chance to be at least an acquaintance?"

That comment surprised me. "Why would you want that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Maybe for the fact that I find it largely amusing that you were the only one to ever have stood up to my brother, Emmett in such manner. Also, that you would blatantly call me an asshole, literally carve your name into a table in a very peculiar language, and then not fawn over me as most other females at this school seem to do." He stared at me, awaiting my answer.

The bell rang as I stood. "And how would you wish to get to know me?"

He stood as well. He was a little taller than me, his eyes looking down into mine. "Whatever and however you wish to."

Oh god I want to… "I'm tempted to decline that offer."

He stared at me in surprise. "Why not?"

"To be blunt," I said as I looked him straight in the eye. "You've pissed me off. And when a guy pisses me off, they lose a dick or a jugular vein. Now, I prefer the first, however, if you continue to piss me off, you will lose the other. Now go jack off in a mirror." With that, I left him standing there, bewildered.

I left the school, walking into the forest. Rose and Alice appeared beside me. "Why'd you turn him down?" Alice asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Because he made me mad."

"That's a fucking stupid reason. You know he likes you. And you like him back."

I grabbed her throat, shoving her back against a tree. "No I don't!" I yelled. She gasped, trying to struggle out of my grasp. When I realized what I was doing, I let go, her body falling to the ground. "Okay, maybe I do a little."

Rose looked at me in disgust, helping Alice up off the forest floor. "You think? God damn, Bella. You just don't wanna stay here."

"On the contrary, this place is very much like home, even if we've only been here for a day. Now, you shouldn't be talking, Miss I-think-he's-cute." I glared at her.

She blushed, her anger still present. "That is not the issue right now."

"It isn't? How you let your guard down just because he was hot to you?" I closed in on her. "I could've been attacked and it wouldn't have mattered to you because he's cute!"

"You know what- " A voice cut her off, all of us going stiff.

"Bella?" It was Edward. What the hell?

"Go," I ordered, sending them scurrying off into the forest. I followed the voice. He was in the parking lot of the school, leaning next to a Harley Davidson. _God damn that's sexy…_

"Can I help you?" I said, trying to be upset, butterflies gathering in my stomach.

He looked at me, then at the trees. "Why were you in the forest?"

"None ya. What do you want?"

He stared at me. "There's no reason to be hostile."

I sighed. "Whatever." I put my hands on my hips, waiting as patient as I could.

He looked down for a moment, then back at me. "I had an idea."

"Na really?" Sarcasm lacing my voice.

He ignored that. "You see that sign over there?" He pointed to the school sign, with the name of the school and mascot written on it. "If I beat you to the sign and back here, then you have to let me take you out."

"And if I win?"

He spread his arms out to the sides, shrugging. "Then I'll leave you alone and you can rip my dick off."

Mmm….very intriguing. "Fine. Go." I bolted, laughing loudly. He followed closely behind me, running at my heels. I ran with all my might, my muscles straining, sweat start to bead out on the top of my head. I could see him gaining out of the corner of my eye. I bent my knees, running faster. I looked back, seeing him grinning widely. I tapped the sign and spun around, running for the car. _Almost there…_Something slammed into me, knocking me to the ground, whatever it was falling on top of me. I grunted, trying to get out from under it. Suddenly, it was off and across the parking lot. I sat up, looking around me. Edward stood there, growling softly, baring his teeth. He glared at a tall, muscled guy, his long hair flowing down around his face.

He straightened stiffly and turned to me. "I'm very sorry, Miss. I didn't see you." He extended his hand toward me. Edward growled.

I ignored him and shook his hand. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either."

He grinned. "My name's Jacob Black."

I grinned, his smile contagious. "Bella Swan."

"Well, I hope that we can meet again sometime, on less…" he chuckled. "Interesting circumstances."

I laughed. "Same here." With that, he turned and disappeared into the trees. I looked back at Edward, who had just now calmed down. "What's your problem?"

He looked at me. "Nothing. And guess what?"

"Chicken butt, turn it up and take a suck."

He laughed. Before I knew what was happening, I was over his shoulder, moving toward the car. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!" I pounded at his back, nothing seeming to faze him. His skin was as hard as marble. Smooth and white…ah god damn it.

He tossed me into the passenger side and shut the door. He was in the driver's eat in less than a second. "I won the race," he said pleasantly, smiling like a jackass eating strawberries.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Limme know please. I want 10 more feedback. I won't post another chappie until I get 10 reviews. And I'm already workin' on the next one so go ahead! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter Four: Life is Beautiful

**A/N: Bueno peoples I know! Here's the next chappie. This one is kind of twisty and turny in a way. Just be sure to pay attention a bit lol. So here ya go!**

_Bella, where the hell are you?_

I may be hundreds of miles away from Alice and Rosalie but I can still hear them if they want to talk to me. _I have no idea. Edward threw me in his car and is driving me somewhere._

_Ooo, are you guys on a date?_

_Shut up Rose._

_Nope, I like talking, thank you very much._

_Shut up, smart ass…_I stared out at the forest, trying to rid my mind of the fact that I was in Edward Cullen's car.

The fact that I was kept taking my thoughts back to last night…how my skin tingled when he touched me. How it seemed like paradise to feel his body pressed against mine. I wanted so desperately to lean over and start sucking all over his neck, my hands pumping his…

No! I couldn't allow myself to think that way. I barely knew the guy and I wanna screw him. What the hell is wrong with me? I sighed, looking out the car. I don't know. Everything is so different than what it was before. I used to be in control of my emotions, in control of my surroundings. But now it's like I'm moving at the speed of light. All my emotions whirling around me, lost in space. I can't feel the ground…

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I stopped a moment, his voice surprising me. I took a deep breath trying to come up with something. "How fast the willows are moving by. A wall of green and brown." I whispered, "Beautiful…"

He just looked at me for a moment, then back at the road. "You're not like other people, are you?"

I gave a small smile. "Can you tell?" I said softly, turning back to the window.

He just chuckled. The car swerved into a parking space, driving me forward into my seat belt. I slammed back against the seat, glaring at him as I tried to regain my breath. "Sorry." He grinned widely. _Prick…_He got out the car swiftly and headed over to my side. Before his hand could touch the handle, I was out of the car. We were in front a restaurant, _El Bella Note_. Nice, Italian.

"I don't need to be helped out of a freaking car," I said boldly, slamming the door behind me. The window cracked a little bit in the corner, vibrating.

Edward raised an eye brow. "Of course you don't. However." He opened the door to the restaurant and stood there, gazing at my eyes. "Just because I'm a prick and look like a cracked up, tough guy doesn't mean that I can't have gentleman like manners."

_Sure, haven't shown them so far, buddy._ I gave a fake smile and walked inside. "Thank you," I said as pleasantly as I could, a bit of bitterness stinging at the end.

He ignored that. "You're very welcome." He followed in behind me. The restaurant had the kind of atmosphere in which I was very much afraid to touch anything. Though I was very tempted to break something, just to get on these people's nerves…no I think I'll wait on that.

A tall, blonde haired woman came to the desk. She grinned widely, chewing pink bubble gum. "Hello. How many?"

"Oh my god, she's a fucking cheerleader," I whispered quietly, low enough so she couldn't hear.

Edward tried not to laugh. "Two please."

She stared blatantly at his crotch, then his chest, then back to his face. "Whatever, you need, sweetie."

_Ah god…I think I'm gonna hurl._ I grimaced as she lead us to our table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Maybe something a little more…private please?" He slipped her a hundred, shock spreading across my face and hers.

"Sure thing." She glanced at me, jealousy spreading across her face, then turned and started walking. I followed silently, Edward stepping very closely behind me. "Is this more suitable for you, sir?" she asked, waving to a booth behind her, completely ignoring me. Fine by me, bitch.

"Yes, thank you." He looked at me for my comment.

I nodded, sitting down stiffly.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." With that, she took off to the kitchen, likely to go tell all her frickin' prep friends about the smexy guy sitting in front of me.

"Was it really necessary to call her a cheerleader?" he asked, chuckling loudly.

I stared at him. "Of course, she fucking looks like one. And did you see what she was wearing? A skirt that short definitely screamed 'Cheer Slut'."

"Actually, I wasn't staring at her ass."

"Then what were you staring at? Her rack? Even though I doubt you could see something that miniscule in size."

He laughed loudly. "I wasn't paying attention to her." His eyes stared at me, seeing to see my very soul.

I looked away, blushing. I was thankful that the waitress came, even though she looked like the mom from the 'Stacy's Mom' music video. Fucking whore…

She, like Ms. Cheerleader, only addressed Edward the entire time she was speaking, barely glancing in my direction. "My name is Cindy and if there's anything, _anything_ at all that I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask." She leaned down as she said this, showing her large cleavage to Edward, her meaning very obvious.

"Thank you," he said, dismissing her. She pouted and walked away.

"What is it with you and delusional chicks that think they're hot shit?" I asked calmly, looking over the menu.

"I don't know. What is with you and bad attitudes?" He asked harshly, his eyes blazing.

I glared at him. "What do you expect from a chick who was thrown into the back of a freaking car and taken to a town she doesn't know by a guy who's given her a terrible impression at being a decent gentlemen?"

He sat silently, the anger leaving his eyes. He sighed and said, "I know, I'm sorry. But I knew you'd run if I did anything differently."

I sighed, irritated. "You guessed right." I grimaced. "Don't they have anything vegetarian?"

A look of surprise washed over him. "You're vegetarian?"

"Yeah, and this menu is nothing but meat. It's alright, I'll get a salad for an entrée." I sat the menu down on the table. The look on his face made me take back my comment. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain so much. It's just…everything is so different…"

"From your home." He finished for me, seeming to read my mind.

"Yes. From home." If there really is any place to call it.

He leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. "Where are you from, Bella?"

I was careful with my choice of words. "I've moved around a lot. I've been everywhere you could possibly think of. Some places you may have never heard of. Rosalie, Alice, and myself travel all over, never resting, never settling in." I sighed. "It is a difficult life."

"But why?" he pressed.

I sat quietly, not finding an answer that would give myself away. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I leaned back, staring off into space, trying to make my brain shut up.

He sighed, looking at me. "You are really strange, you know that right?"

I turned to him. "We're all strange. Just in our own, special way."

He just stared for a moment, whether he was looking at me or staring off into space, I can't tell.

Just then, the waitress came back. "Have you decided what you wanted to order?" she asked Edward.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry. Bella?" he gestured to me. She unwillingly turned to me.

I gave a smile, trying to be pleasant. "I'll just have a salad, please. No dressing."

She smiled back, bitterly, I might add. "Anything else I can get you?"

_You can go shove a chair leg up your ass. It's all the action you'll ever get._ "No, thank you." I kept smiling widely as she disappeared, desperately wanting to rip that fucking hair off her head.

A very cold hand touched mine. I flinched away, looking at Edward in surprise. He looked just as shocked as I was. "What was that?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"I was trying to calm you down."

_Didn't help much._ My heart was racing, my face flushed red.

He chuckled. "You have the most beautiful blush." His hand reached up, stroking my face lightly, my skin starting to morph under his touch.

I gasped, pulling away, covering my cheek with my hand. _Please don't let him see. Please don't let him see…_

"Are you alright?" Concern shone brightly in his eyes.

I nodded, trying to regain my breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to change the subject. "How long does it take for the food to usually get here?"

"Not long." I took a sip of water from the glasses she put down.

"That's good." We sat in silence the rest of the time, even when the food came. They sure didn't know how to make a salad. It still had those little ham cubes sprinkled all over it. Again, I hate to complain, but god damn. Can't these people get one thing right? Oh well, I'll eat when I get back to the meadow.

After Edward paid and we were in the car, he turned to me and asked, "Where do you live?"

I looked straight ahead. "You can just drop me off near a bunch of trees. I'll find my way from there."

"Now what kind of person would I be if I just left you out in the middle of the road? And which bunch of trees? There's over hundred."

"Smart ass."

"What? It's true." He laughed, but then his smile disappeared. The car started to pull over on to the side of the road. I grasped the door handle, just in case.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, looking frantically around me.

He turned to me, something strange deep inside of his eyes. "I want to try something."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Well try it somewhere else, buddy."

He leaned in close to me, our lips almost touching.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

"I know you want to, Bella," he whispered as he trailed his fingers over my throat. "I've known you've wanted to since you saw me in the cafeteria. I could smell it…"

Ah shit. He leaned in closer, kissing along my neck. I bit my lips, trying not to moan. His hand went on to my upper thigh…wait, what the fucking hell does he think he's doing?!

Right before his hand went into a…certain area, my fist swung down, punching him hard, right in the nut sack. He grunted loudly, grabbing his member. I opened the door, a wave of anger washing over me. "Go suck a dick, asshole." I slammed the door on him and took of running, straight for the woods.

Tears of humiliation poured from my eyes as I changed. My wings opened out behind me, fluttering rapidly. I could hear Edward calling after me, begging me to come back.

_No…_ I opened my arms wide, the wind screaming past me. I lifted high up into the trees, rain beginning to pour around me. I screamed, thunder sounding around me. I continued to cry out as the storm grew heavier, the road beneath me disappearing into the night. Finally, I began to move downward, my body worn and battered by the rain. My eyes never stopped crying as I sank down toward the ground. I couldn't even remember why I was crying anymore. Just so much pain…so much hurt…

I landed softly in the center of some dark trees, my body toppled on to the ground. Slowly, I could feel my body begin to heal, all the wounds that were spread out across me slowly closely, gentling hiding the pain that grew inside me. I just laid there, mind blank, staring into the darkness.

Unconsciously, I stood up, wet and cold. _Warmth._ I extended my hand above me, calling the sun. The wood around me was soon filled with light, large and beautiful. I placed my hand on to the ground, billions of flowers blooming around me. A slight breeze drifted through the air, making the grass rustle softly. Finally, I rested my fingers against a large evergreen, the wood opening before me. I waved my arm, connecting all the trees into a large circle around the garden. When I stepped inside the tree, the door closed. Multiple passageways surrounded me, small beams of light on the walls making the darkness lift into a dull dimness. I stared at one wall, the tears softly rolling down my face. I lifted a finger and began to crave words into the walls. I wrote about everything that has ever happened to me. My birth. My future death. My heart seemingly being torn apart beneath my chest. How I had never felt such agony within myself. How no one had ever given me so much heartache. I wrote on and on, all throughout the night, until the sky started to turn a light pink. Somewhere in my mind, I remembered that I had school. I turned to one patch of wall the I did not write upon. Slowly, I walked through it, standing in the middle of my meadow. I sighed and started to walk again. Time to go live among the human race.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Kinda confusing? Sorry if it was. I tried to make it as clear as possible. Sadly, Edward had to be an asshole. Oh well. It'll get better, I promise *_^. 10 reviews please! **


	5. Chapter Five: Sell Your Soul

**A/N: Okay, I know it took a little bit, but here's the new chappie. Even though I didn't get my 10 reviews like I wanted. But I wanted to post this for people that were patiently waiting for me to do so. Still, thanks for reading peoples! Limme know what you think. This one's a doosy…**

The past two weeks have been very…mood swingy. I've barely said a word to anyone, not even Alice and Rose. Edward tried to approach me at school, but I just walked the other way. Like I want to talk to that bastard. I've spent most of my days in my paradise, sort of an imaginary world of my own. When I go there, I just tell Alice that this is my place of solitude. She said nothing besides that she will always be in the meadow, guarding the door. Her and Edward's brother, Jasper, have been getting along quite nicely. Him and Emmett sit with us at lunch now, who has been getting very close to Rose. And because they're there, that means that Edward is there as well. Not that I truly care. I just don't say a word out loud. Of course, I do silently when Alice or Rosalie tries to talk to me, but I completely ignore Edward and his ever growing stare.

I walk away from my last period, knowing that a certain Cullen is staring at my back. I just ignore it and head for the forest when a familiar face comes into my view. I smile, "Hello, Jacob Black."

He smiles back, pushing up off the tree. "Hello, Bella Swan. How have you been?"

I tried to keep my cheerful smile. "Fine, thanks. What are you doing here?"

He sighs, his big, brown eyes boring into mine. "I actually came to see if you would like to come to a little party with me tonight."

My attention is now sparked, my eyes widening with interest. "What kind of party?"

He shrugged. "Just a little get together one of my close friends is having down in La Push. Would you like to go?"

I thought for a moment. I could still feel Cullen's gaze on my back, my senses telling me that he could hear me. I smiled widely. "I'd love to go."

Jacob's smile grew wider. "Great. Where can I pick you up?"

Bad idea dude. "How about I just meet you there? Where is it?"

"On the beach, not far from here." He started to walk away. "7 o' clock okay with you?"

I nodded. "Yup, see you there."

He smiled and turned, walking towards the road. I started walking toward the forest when a hand stopped me. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked harshly, anger glittering in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Putting your hands on me…" I slapped his hand away, his tone of voice thoroughly pissing me off.

"Don't go to La Push."

"And why the hell not?"

He stopped a moment. "Because I said so."

I laughed darkly, my wrath growing slowly. "And since when do I care about what you think? Or even have to listen to what you say? You've given me no reason to even listen to you right now. So fuck off." I started walking away.

"Bella, please don't go."

I turned, looking at him. "I can walk away from you if I want to." I stepped toward him slowly, looking him straight in the eye. "You tried to fucking man-handle me on the first date. You drag me, against my will, to another town. And you expect me to listen to you?! You've gotta lot of fucking nerve, Cullen." I turned away. "Alice and Rose will probably hang out with you later. Until then, you can suck my left nut." I left him there, frozen in the middle of the parking lot.

"Bella!" Jacob called, his arm waving over his head. I waved back, climbing over all the rocks and fallen branches. Good thing I decided to wear pants instead my dress. This would be hazardous if I didn't.

"Hey, Jacob," I said a little breathlessly, grinning widely. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting everything ready. Come on, I want you to meet somebody." He took my hand and started to pull me towards a truck. His hand was large, almost covering all of mine. It was hot too, like he just set it on a stove. I looked up and saw two other guys in front of me, both with long hair like Jacob's. They were picking up stuff from the truck and stacking it in a pile. They looked up when they saw Jacob.

"Hey, Jake," one of them said, eyeing me with interest.

"Bella, these are my friends, Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Bella. She just moved to Forks."

The one who had said hello to Jacob first was Quil. He was about my height, but still very muscled with a cocky grin. Embry was taller and shyer, blushing a bit when I shook his hand. I laughed. "Nice to meet you guys." I nodded toward the pile of stuff. "You guys need any help?"

"Na, we're good," said Quil, lifting a huge grill out of the back of the truck. "Plus, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." He wiped the sweat of his forehead, winking at me.

Oh really? I sense a challenge in that tone, mister. I walked over to the grill and looked at Jake. "Where do you want this?" I asked pleasantly.

He turned and pointed next to a large pile of wood, probably for a bonfire later. "Over there. Why?"

I lifted up one side of the grill and started walking over to the wood pile. I set it down gently. When I looked back, three surprised faces stared back at me. I laughed with delight, "What was that about not wanting me to get hurt?"

Quil gulped and stuttered. Embry started cracking up, enjoying his embarrassment.

"It's alright, Quil," I said, walking back towards them. "Not the first time someone's said that." More like the 7,000th time, actually. "So, you want me to help with the rest of this stuff."

"Sure," Jake answered for Quil, who still hadn't regained the ability to speak.

I helped the guys set up while more people arrived. By the time everyone was there it was close to dark, the moon shining brightly over head. It would've been our only source of light if the bonfire wasn't lit.

I sat in front of it, watching the colors of the flames lick at the wood. "Enjoying yourself?" Jake asked, sitting down beside me. The branch shook a bit, taking me a little off balance, but I regained it soon enough.

"Yup," I chuckled. "It's so peaceful out here."

"Yeah it is." He looked at me, slightly puzzled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did Cullen not want you to come here?"

Wait a minute… "How'd you know that?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled darkly. "I could hear him from across the parking lot."

Oh. I sat for a moment, thinking it over. "Well, me and Edward aren't on…pleasant terms. I really don't know why he didn't want me to come."

"I see." He could tell that I didn't want to talk about it. "Well I'm glad you did," he said softly, grabbing my hand. I let him, letting the warmth from his hand soothe my thoughts. "Can I just say one thing about Edward Cullen though?"

I looked back at him, waiting.

He sighed, looking me in my eyes. "Be careful around him. He's dangerous."

_So am I, buddy. So am I._ "Thanks." I tried to smile, but I knew it didn't fool Jake very much. He didn't say anything though. I looked up at the moon, round and full, it's beauty taking my breath away. I smiled to myself, letting my thoughts take me away into the night.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike called, making me groan inwardly as I walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, not really paying attention to him.

"Listen, I know we kind of got off to a bad start and I want to make it up to you." He grinned, obviously oblivious to the fact that I wanna rip out his vocal cords.

I glared at him, his eyes widening. "Fuck off Mike, before your head goes up your ass." I walked over to our table, smiling darkly to myself at the thought of actually doing that. Doing that the Cullen…oh that's a funny ass picture right there.

"Hey, Bells," Alice greeted giggly from Jasper's lap, her grin spreading widely across her face.

"Hey, hun."

_Bella, just to warn you. Today you have a dissection in Biology._ Alice looked at me, registering for my reaction.

I stiffened, trying to get the nasty images out of my head. _What animal?_ I chocked out.

_Not sure. It changes with every class period. Are you okay?_

I nodded, trying not to tear up. One of the many things I hated about coming to a normal high school in order to try and fit in: dissections in science classes. Shows nothing but the true cruelty towards this world.

I sat there, trying not to think about what I'd have to endure in the next hour when a shadowed passed over me for a moment. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Edward sit down with a tray full of food I knew he wouldn't eat. Why in the world they buy the food then don't eat it is beyond me. But I shouldn't be talking because I don't eat the food either.

"So," he said nonchallently. "How was the party in La Push yesterday, Bella?"

I glared at him, annoyance written all over my face. _Fuck off, you ass wipe._ "I don't know. How was getting your dick ripped off by a wild, rabies infested parrot?"

Emmett busted out laughing, the table literally shaking with the vibrations of it. I continued to glare at Edward, a very smug smile planted on to my face. "Nice one, Bells," he chuckled, trying to catch his breath."

Edward was about to say something when Jasper butted in. "I have an idea. How about everyone comes to the house today after school? We could all just hang out." He eyed Edward carefully, their black eyes feuding with each other.

Wait a minute…black eyes? I looked closely at Edward's eyes, all the Cullen's eyes. "What happened to your eyes?" I asked quizzedly, reading Edward's face.

Something dark and hidden passed over his face, then went unreadable. "Nothing's wrong with them."

Come on, I'm not stupid dude. "Yeah there is. They used to be gold. Now they're fucking black as night." Alice and Rose nodded in silent agreement, looking at the guys with strong curiosity.

"I got contacts," Edward said blatantly, his voice very stiff.

I raised an eyebrow. "You all did?"

"Bad eyes run in our family."

I looked at him, reading his face. _He's lying…_

Jasper smacked his hand against the desk, smiling. "I have an idea. How about we all head over to our house after school and hang out. Try and get to know each other better."

A wave of calmness washed over me suddenly, making me confused at the same time. _What the hell?_

"Sure," Alice said. She always agrees with anything that Jasper says. "I'm up for it." _Come on, Bells. It'll take your mind off of something probably._

_And then it won't,_ I said spitefully, glaring at her.

Rose nodded enthusiastically, then turned back to the window, staring at her reflection. _I really don't care, but I'm up for it if you guys are._

I sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Alice clapped giddily. Edward just stared at me, an unreadable expression covering his face. I turn away, longing to be one with the trees beyond the window.

We all got in Emmett's jeep and Edward's Volvo. Not as sexy as that Harley he had the other day, but it was okay. Considering my last experience of being in the car with Edward, I grabbed a seat in the backseat of the jeep before anyone else could. Huge mistake on my part. Emmett drives like a fucking maniac, driving over the sidewalks and over speed bumps, making it seem like I was on a fucking roller coaster. I've never been so grateful for not being introduced to cars in my youth.

We finally arrived at the Cullen's house. It was a very large, white house, the walls housing huge windows. I would totally laugh if someone threw a baseball in the middle of one of them. As soon as we walked into the front room, which was very large and made me feel like I couldn't touch anything without breaking it, Edward's parents were there. Carlisle, the father, was very gentlemanly, even if he did look like a human-Ken doll. His wife, Esme, was very pale and beautiful, like the rest of the family. But I still couldn't get the feeling out of my stomach that there was something wrong about the Cullen family. I've known that they were immortals since the first day of school and I know that I've met their species before. I just can't put my finger on what they exactly are…

Emmett, apparently, wanted to go swimming. When Rose asked where we would go, it turns out that they had a huge lake in the back of their home. _Figures…_

We walked around the house from the outside, almost moving in a circle. I looked up at the white marble walls, my eyes suddenly widening in recognition. This was the huge marble mansion that I had seen we I first arrived. I shivered, remembering the sounds of ravage love making that came from the walls that night. Probably Edward and some fucking whore down the street. Just the thought of him with another girl made my fists clench. But why should I care? He violated me, he's a complete and total fucking asshole. And yet, whenever I look into his eyes or see his smile, it's like something different stirs inside my body. It makes me tingle and shiver in delight and confusion. I looked back at Edward, noting that he was walking the farthest away from me. Usually he'd be right behind me, almost stepping on my heels. The sense of knowing that he didn't want to be near me anymore made my heart sink, my brain having no idea why. I should be glad that he's finally backing off and avoiding me. And yet I'm not. _God damn, I'm such a hypocrite…_

In the far east corner of the house laid a huge, crystal lake, the moon's reflection off the surface making it glisten and gleam. Large torches were set up around the perimeter, none of them lit.

"All right," Emmett said, clapping his hands together. "Now us guys'll go change. We'll be right back."  
"Wait," Jasper interrupted just as Emmett was turning away. He looked at us girls quizzedly. "Don't you guys have any bathing suits?"

Oh yeah. Kind of need those… I smiled widely. "Don't worry. We always carry suits."

Jasper nodded an 'okay' and turned away. Edward had already gone into the house, seeming to not care about the situation. I turned back to Alice and Rose and nodded toward the trees.

With quick steps, I hurried to a large oak, Alice and Rosalie following my lead with two near by trees. I morphed into the tree, my nostrils filling my body with the scent of wood and pine. Ah, such a wonderful smell. I placed my hands on either side of the wood and lifted my head, singing softly in a low octave. I could hear my bodyguards doing the same, our voices intertwining beautifully into the night. My body began to tingle as green beams spun over my body, changing it's shape. When I looked down again, I was wearing a two piece bathing suit. The top was a dark green material that covered my gigantic breasts completely, but still showed a little cleavage. A single brown string wrapped up and around my neck, making the top more of a halter top. My bikini bottoms were the same color but with a light green fabric flowing around the edges, seeming to shimmer with sparkles. The fabric of this was a much lighter tint of green. I kissed the side of the oak and stepped out. Alice and Rose wore the same bikini I was, only in dark and light blue.

We waited along the water's edge for the boys when I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned around to see Edward laying a long towel down on the soft grass, only wearing a pair of tight, black swim trunks. His body seemed to shine in the bright moon light, his muscles straining and relaxing as his body shifted. I could feel myself start to pool at the thought my hands gripping those muscles as he pounded into me…stop it, Bella!

Emmett came up behind Alice and pushed her into the water, her scream very audible in the air around us. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, my body shaking with amusement. Emmett sighed after he stopped laughing, smiling at the scowl on Alice's face. "Okay, I'm gonna go turn the lamps on."

He turned to leave again when Rose asked, "Are these electric or real fire lit?"

"Fire lit."

Rose looked at me, silently begging. _Please, let me do it. Please, please, please, please!_

I sighed. _Go ahead._

Rose waved her hand to the side, staring the top of a post. A spark emanated from it, setting all the others around it ablaze. When they were all lit, they flickered radiantly in the night. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, perplexed and confused. Edward just closed his eyes and laid back on to the towel, not seeming to care.

After a quick moment of confusion, the guys joined us in the water. I have never been so drenched in all my life. Or remember laughing so much. Edward stayed up on the towel, away from the edge of the water. _Party pooper…_ I looked down at the water, then back at him, an evil smile spreading across my face. Suddenly, I brought my arms up, sending a cold wave of water splashing all over Edward.

He sputtered, water flying out his mouth as he tried to wipe it away from his eyes.

I laughed loudly, enjoying the glare that he was sending in my direction. A smile spread across his face, making my heart lurch. He sprang up of the towel and ran towards me, diving deep into the water. I screamed as he grabbed my feet and pulled me down. He kept pulling me down, the surface of the lake growing black. I covered my neck with my hand, gasping for air. I saw Edward's face come up to mine, terror spread across his face. He tried to touch me, to pull me back to the surface, but I snapped my hand away. Slowly, I scrapped the side of my neck, the skin there growing green, moving back and forth. I breathed out slowly, letting the air escape me. I smiled and caressed my neck, letting the gills move the water in and out of my body.

Edward's eye grew wide, his mouth hanging open. I gave a small smile and shut his mouth closed, confused myself. "Aren't you supposed to be human?" I asked calmly, the water seeming to blur my words before they could reach his ears.

He mouthed 'What?', looking very confused.

I sighed, bubbles rushing out my mouth, and laid a hand on his shoulder. A small air bubble grew around us, floating in the midst of the lake water. I smiled. "I said, aren't you supposed to be human?"

His brows furrowed. "Yes. Why?"

"Then why aren't you gasping for breath or drowning?"

His eyes grew very hard, his fists clenching. "None of your business."

Annoyance and anger flooded through my body in a flash. I put my hands on my hips and snapped at him. "Quit being such a fucking liar and tell me the truth, asshole."

"You know, I'm getting tired of that fucking, bossy routine, Bella," he yelled.

"Well you should be used to it by now. I wouldn't be this way if you didn't try to fucking rape me."

"I said I was sorry about that. And I tried to make amends but no, you had to go and be a fucking bitch about it."

I leaned in close to him, gritting my teeth. "Suck my left nut, you fucking man whore."

He slapped me across the face, hard. I gasped and held my cheek, feeling the skin peel back together. A look of remorse and terror broke out over his face, the hatred melting away from his eyes. "Oh my god, Bella. Are you okay?"

He stepped toward me, his arms reaching out. I slapped his hands away, trying my best not to cry. "Don't touch me," I whispered, venom lacing my voice. "You're the only person I know that would dare to lay a fucking hand on me. I should rip ur nads off and feed shove down your throat, you shit bag."

He sighed and dropped his head.

"But I'm not going to."

He looked back up at me, surprised.

I pulled my hand away, the very large cut healed and gone. I was gonna tell him, no matter how much it killed me. "No matter how much you could do to me on the outside, it'll never match the pain that I feel on the inside. The fact that I hate you with every once of my being and wanna kick your ass every time I see you, and yet each time you turn away or glare at me, it twists my heart. You've been controlling my mind and my heart for the past two weeks. And you don't give a damn."

He said nothing, just looked at me with this strange expression. I didn't want to figure out what it was. My heart was being torn to shreds. I sighed shakily and started to turn away, but his hand on my arm stopped me. "Bella," he whispered, lifted my eyes to his. "The reason I've been ignoring you and avoiding you is because I brought harm to you. That night in the car…I don't know what I was thinking. It was like I was outside my body watching the inhuman acts I was doing to you. I tried to find you afterward, but a storm hit and it was so bad that I –"

"I know," I interrupted. He down at me, holding my body close to his. "I made that storm."

"How?" He looked very much confused again.

I gulped. "I'm a Tauran. A supreme earth goddess. I can control all the elements and speak to all the inhabitants of this earth. Including the forest and the animals that live within it. After what happened, I ran and created the storm in a rush of emotion. Then I ran more."

"Ran where?"

I looked into his eyes, watching the deep gold swirl around his pupils. I grabbed his hand, his marble skin cold yet comforting in mine. "Come with me." I broke the bubble and started swimming like a bat out of hell. Edward had a little trouble keeping up, but he kept hold of my hand as to not lose me. When we came up to the surface, we were at my meadow, the moonlight shimmering against the dark green grass.

"I've been here before," he said calmly, looking about him.

I walked in a circle, looking for the entrance. "When?"

" A couple weeks ago. I was running and I came here. Only while I was here, my brothers got attacked by little flashing lights and a tree growled at me." He chuckled at the memory, then the smile faded away. "Strange…"

I sighed. "The tree didn't growl at you."

He looked back at me, taken out of his train of thought. "Yeah, it did. First it gasped, then growled at me. And I didn't do anything to it."

I turned to him, embarrassed and annoyed. "Yeah, you did. You were feeling up a frickin' oak tree. And you wouldn't expect it to growl?"

His eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, I do." I concentrated on the bark of the trees instead of what I was actually saying. The less I thought about it, the less likely that my face would get as red as it probably would. "I was in the tree."

"Wait, if you were in the tree, then that means…" he trailed off, letting a big rush of air out of his mouth.

"For someone in all AP classes, you're pretty damn slow, Cullen." I chuckled and tapped on the side of a large oak. My hand passed briefly through it. "Come on, I found it."

"Found what?"

I shushed him and beckoned him with my hand to follow. I stepped through my tree, letting the feel of the bark brush against my skin and the sweet fragrance of the forest enrapture me. When I passed through to the other side, my paradise stood before me, the gentle breeze in the air shaking the leaves out of my hair. The oak shaded me from the sun, it's rays beaming down brilliantly. Edward came in behind me, taking in a quiet breath at the sight he saw. I would too if I hadn't been the one who created this place. It was beautiful, a wondrous garden shielded from the tortures of the outside world.

"This is my own little garden. I grew it after the storm I created the night of our date." If you can even call it a date.

"Oh, Bella. It's beautiful," he breathed.

I walked forward into the sunlight, looking at him carefully. "What are you, Edward?" He stiffened at my words, seeming very reluctant to answer. "Come on, I told you about what I was. The least you can do is have the same courtesy for me."

He sighed, his eyes seeming to grow blacker as the seconds ticked by. "I'm a vampire."

**A/N: Boom boom ba boom! What will Bella say? What will happen next? Why am I asking you all these questions?! 10 reviews to let me know what you think may happen next! Or just what you think in general ^_^ Love ya!**


	6. Chapter Six: For You

**A/N:**** Okay, here ya go. Enjoy! ^_^**

_Last in __The Trees Have Eyes__:_

_He sighed, his eyes seeming to grow blacker as the seconds ticked by. "I'm a vampire."_

I step into the sunlight, slowly. I sigh softly as the warm sun dances over my pale skin. Calmness sweeps over me in a wave, my body beginning to tingle as I enter full transformation.

My hair flows down softly, growing longer with each passing second until it finally ends at the back of my knees. I open my eyes, the iris fading from dark, chocolate brown to a bold green, making Edward gasp. My skin seems to grow impossibly paler from head to toe, my nails stretching as a emerald green flickers across the enamel. My skin seems to grow green from my neck down to the forest flower. A turtle neck, dark green dress that is molded within my skin. I have no sleeves, but gold cuffs covering my skin between the elbows n wrists. As I begin to walk across my garden, flowers grow taller beneath my clothing, the breeze blowing against them gently.

In my true form, I turn back to Edward sharply, my piercing green eyes staring me down. "Show me."

His brow furrows in confusion. "Show you what?"

I give an exasperated sigh. _He is slow today…how fucking annoying._ "I've shown you my true form. Something that only my bodyguards and I have seen. You have seen me use my powers multiple times, even without your knowing. Now, since you're supposedly a vampire, show me what you can do." With each word I say, I take a step toward him menacingly, anger glittering violently in my eyes. By that end of my statement, I am nose to nose with him, glaring into his eyes. "Now," I whisper, venom lacing the word.

Suddenly, he's gone, making me stumble forward a bit, much to my embarrassment. I turn, slightly red faced, and see him on the other side of the garden wall, blackness draping around his frame. Slowly, he lifts his head, his golden eyes shining. He takes a step forward into the sunlight.

I can't hold the gasp that escapes my lips; he's perfect. His finely sculpted chest shines brilliantly beneath the sun's rays, thousands of diamonds seeming to fall of his skin. He gives a grim smile then bolts off, running to the top of a tree. He reaches out, grabbing a large branch. With a grunt, he rips it off, balancing it in his hand. Then he throws it had against a large oak, the hit making it shudder. My mind burns with the screams of pain emitting from the tree. I run quickly over, flying quickly up the sides until I'm across from Edward on a opposite branch. I glare him then lean in, grazing the wood lightly with my lips. The screams silence as the branch grows back into place, stretching forth from the wood slowly. I jump down, landing with a thud on my feet at the trunk of the tree.

"So where does this leave us?" Edward asks after he jumps down, the ground shaking with the force of his landing.

I think for a moment. "I believe it is called an impasse."

He sighs, shaking a hand through his tussled, bronze hair. _God damn him…_ "I know it probably doesn't mean anything at this point, especially since everything I've done to you, but you know that I really care about you. I would never tell anyone about you r secret or anything. I'm not that much of an asshole." He smiles softly, trying to be at least a little cheerful.

"I know." I could tell that he wasn't lying. "I promise not to do the same." I don't say a word about my feelings. I can't even admit them to myself just yet…

"Okay." He nods then opens his mouth to say something else…but then closes it. _Mmm…_"We probably had better get back to the group before they start getting worried."

He turns to leave, but stops when I say his name. "I know you can do more than what you've shown me. I can sense it." He sighs, not looking me in the eye. "Tell me."

He takes a deep breath, look down at the grass beneath us. "I can read minds. I can read every mind within a certain mile radious. Jasper can control any emotionally environment around him and Emmett has more strength that anyone I've ever met. At least vampire wise." I stop. _Does that mean…_ "The problem is I can read every mind but yours. It drives me insane but if I must endure it, then I must."

Before I can ask him what it means, he's taken off running. My wings sprout beautifully from my back and I take off running, not knowing what the hell I'm going to do next.

Days turn to weeks. Weeks turn to months. We've stayed in Forks, Washington longer than any place we've ever been in, much to Rosalie's delight. I don't know quite the reason why, but I know it largely has to do with a certain Cullen. I have no clue of what this feeling running through my body is whenever I see him. Whenever I hear his voice or think of him. It's peculiar and strange. I don't like it at all. I hate it. And yet...I love it all the same. Alice and Rosalie have been getting along beautifully with the Jasper and Emmett. They want to stay in Forks forever, it seems, to have them as their mates. But I refuse with a vengeance; there is no way I am staying here. And they must obey my orders or risk becoming traitors. I am their master and they must obey my every command.

Emmett has decided to throw a party at the Cullen's home, even though I very much doubt anyone will really come. People are too much intimidated by the Cullens in order to even step foot in their house. But when Rose, Alice, and I arrived, no one was there but Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked curiously, looking about the room.

"This is a private party," Emmett says casually, leading us into the kitchen. On the counter there's a bunch on clear bottles, all with different names on them.

"No," I say blatantly, by body going stiff.

Emmett looks at me quizzedly.

I look up at him. "Taurans do not drink alcohol. Or take kind of illegal substance for that matter."

"Why not?"

"It is not permitted at all."

"Ah come on, Bells. Live it up a little." From the slow southern drawl that laced heavily in Jasper's voice I could tell that he already had a few drinks himself.

I crossed my arms, standing my position. But, of course, I never win at these kinds of things.

Two hours later, everyone except for me and Edward, surprisingly, is drunker than a Hillbilly on Fourth of July. I'm the only truly sober person though. Emmett hands me a drinks called Long Island Iced Tea, a brown, blurry liquid that looks like it came out of a dirty tap. I take a sip and it all goes down hill from there.

I'm laid out on the couch, glass in hand, the room spinning. I really doubt I'm going to throw up, but it may be a possibility. Edward is sitting beside me, staring at me, like he has been for the past half and hour. Everyone else is crawling all over each other, desperately in need of a private room.

"So, what was that objection to alcohol earlier?" Edward asked, his voice thick and slow. Tantalizing…

I turn him slowly, my head spinning. "Shut up," I say, my words slurring into each other, making it all mush.

"You're beautiful, you know?" he whispers softly, seeming to move closer. I can't tell and I'm too drunk to care.

"I am?" Half of what he's saying is registering to my mind, my ears seeming to not wanna work right.

"Yes, you are." He talks slowly, holding my head so I'm looking right into his eyes. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent, most amazing girl I have ever met in my entire existence."

I grin slowly, my face turning red. "Thank you, Edward."

He leans in closer, his forehead leaning against mine. His breath is intoxicating, my lungs wanting to drink it all in. My hand rests on his left peck, the muscle smooth and from beneath my hand. Desire blooms in me as my mind imagines the thought of that chest pressed against mine as he pounds into me hard. I look deep into his eyes, desire overflowing in both of ours.

He pulls me closer to him, a moan escaping me at the feel of my fantasy becoming a reality. "Where's a bedroom, Edward," I whisper, clutching him to me.

He picks me up, growling, and dashed up the stairs.

**A/N: Omfg omfg omfg omfg omfg!!! What's gonna happen?! I don't know, you tell me. *_^ There's another thing I wanna ask: Can you guys look at my story **_**Armana**_** and let me know what you think of the first chappie? I've only gotten one review for it and barely anyone has looked at it so PLEASE!!! If you could that'd be so awesome. R&r plz. 10 reviews to get a new chappie in see what happens…**


	7. Chapter Seven: One Night

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember where I was. Then as all the events of the night before hit me, along with a huge, fucking hangover, I closed my eyes. I held in my groan as I remembered every detail of what happened…

_Edward carried me up the stairs quickly, defiantly not at a human pace. My lips nibbled all over his neck, leaving soft kisses after each small bite. Suddenly, I was thrown down across something soft, yet stable, my body bouncing for a moment._

_He attacked my lips, his tongue touching every dark crevice in my mouth, making me moan. I pulled him tighter to me, until his entire body weight was crushing down on me. I trembled, pulling him tighter. __**Oh my god his body feels like heaven…**_

"_I don't," he whispered in between kisses, his voice very sober now. "I don't…"_

"_Don't what?" I asked, looking into his eyes._

"_I don't want to hurt you. My strength…"_

_I shushed him, putting a finger over his lips. "It won't be possible for you to hurt me. My skin is too tough for that." __**And even if you did I'd heal back.**__But I didn't say that. I pulled his lips back to mine, needing the taste of him._

_His hands moved beneath my hips, pulling me harshly against his rock hard erection. His tip grazed along my clit through my jeans. I moaned loudly, grinding my clit against his cock, loving the friction. His hands pushed my hips down, away from the one area I wanted to touch. I growled up at him, making him smirk. "You want my cock in you?" he whispered darkly into my ear, making me shiver. __**God damn, that was sexy as hell.**_

_I nodded, moaning at the feel of his finger pressing against my cunt through my jeans._

_His fingers peeled each piece of my clothing away slowly, making me squirm beneath him. The cool air hit my nipples as my bra ripped away, making them harden into tall, stiff peaks. He took one into his mouth slowly, laving at the tip. I arched up, my hands clawing at his back, my moans echoing around us. "Oh god," I gasped, feeling his fingernail scrape along my nipple. I shuddered at the friction, my hips bucking uncontrollably. "Please."_

"_Please what?"_

_I panted, my hips moving wildly, my voice seeming to have disappeared._

"_Where do you want me to touch you?" His hand closed over my breast, squeezing gently. "Here?" I shook my head, moaning as his tongue flicked over my nipple. His hand traveled lower, his tongue tracing around my navel. He moved his thumb lightly over my clit, looking up at me. "Here?"_

_I moaned loudly, my back arching. He grinned up at me then flicked his tongue out to taste my juices. _

"_Please! Edward, please!" I whimpered, panting. My hands tightened into fists as he lowered his head. He sucked my clit, my moans growing louder and more frequent. My hand pulled his head down, encouraging him to go on. My hips thrust up repeatedly, faster and faster as his tongue moved in and out of me, my body convulsing in pure pleasure. So close, so close…_

_He stopped, sitting up over me. "You're not coming yet," he said smugly, grinning like a fucking jackass._

_**Oh hell no…**__ I flipped him over, pinning him down. His eyes went wide, his body struggling to get up. I growled loudly, too overcome by alcohol and lust to care. I ripped his clothes off, tearing everything but his black boxers away. "Either you let me come, or you're getting massacred right now," I growled, my voice filled with venom._

_He did not even blink. "You don't have the balls."_

_I reached down into his boxers, pulling his cock out. I stifled a gasp, trying not to make it obvious how surprised I was. He was fucking BIG. Even if I grabbed him with both hands, I wouldn't have grabbed all of it. __**I don't know how the hell he's gonna fucking fit…**_

_I pumped his cock, moving my hands up and down slowly, squeezing gently. He groaned, throwing his head back. His hand clutched the sheets tightly. "Oh really? You don't think I have the balls?" I pumped faster and harder, his hips bouncing off the mattress as it came up to meet my hands. I closed my eyes, a green light emanating from the bedposts. Thick, green vines came up and across the bed, wrapping tightly around his wrists and ankles. _

_His eyes snapped open in surprise, lust filling their depths. I nibbled on his neck, my hand still moving his cock. He growled, "Oh god, do that again."_

"_What do you say?" I asked playfully, my lips skimming along his chin. I rubbed my breasts across his chest, stifling a moan at the feel of his chest against my nipples._

"_Please," he breathed, his arms straining against the vines._

_I chuckled. I bit down softly on his collarbone, a loud, deep, growl coming from his throat. I nibbled down his chest slowly, pumping faster and harder. He bucked harder against my hand, his growls turning to very loud moans._

"_How about we play a game?" I asked casually, massaging his balls in one hand. He arched up, his body straining against the vines. __**Ha ha**__. "You have to do whatever I say, no matter what it is. And if you do," I leaned in close to his ear, whispering huskily. "I'll let you come."_

_He shivered at my words, nodding._

_I grinned and sat up, pumping him faster. A whimper escaped his lips, a very light blush flowing. I chuckled. "What would you do to me if you weren't tied up right now?"_

_His eyes opened and locked on me. "I would pin you down and shove my rippling, hard cock into your soaking wet pussy, pounding in and out over again until you come all over me."_

_My mouth dropped. I could feel my juices dripping down across my thigh to the sheets. He took this moment to his advance and broke free of the vines. Nothing but the promise for hot, sweaty sex gleamed in his eyes as he tackled me…_

**A/N: Now usually I would be kind and give you more juicy lemony goodness…but SOME PEOPLE haven't been reviewing my stories! So no! I will post more when you review any of my stories!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Have an awesome-tastic day!**


End file.
